


Expensive Appetites

by ohnoesidontknow



Series: sweet and simple [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoesidontknow/pseuds/ohnoesidontknow
Summary: “How about food?” Jaskier asked eventually, eagerly leaning forward with the confidence of a man, who just outsmarted the other. “Isn’t that more important than some coin? Don’t tell me you can live without bread, ham, or, or cheese–”And that was the moment the night turned from awkward to downright terrifying as Geralt casually popped a gold coin in his mouth and crunched it with his teeth like a child eats a walnut.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: sweet and simple [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899829
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	Expensive Appetites

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea on witcher diet that grew into a short fic.

“So.” Jaskier squinted at Geralt contemplatively by the campfire, drumming his fingers on the side of his lute. It was their first night in the wild since they met in Posada, and although Jaskier considered himself an excellent judge of character, he still couldn’t quite figure out the witcher, but much to Geralt’s chagrin, Jaskier was determined to change that. “You say all that matters to you is the coin.”

“Hm,” Geralt said, turning the spit rabits on the fire.

“Not the _things_ you can buy with coin.”

Another affirmative ‘hm’. As if to prove his point, Geralt took his purse out of his saddlebag and started counting the remains of his bounty after his exchange with Filavandrel. 

Jaskier tilted his head to the side curiously.

“How about wine?” Surely even witchers appreciated the fine taste of Redanian wine.

Geralt must have been the exception, because he only had eyes for the coin. Now, Jaskier didn’t know him much, but he would have sworn the witcher was looking at it unsettlingly _hungry_.

Before Jaskier could ponder on that more, Geralt shrugged and said,

“Can live without it.”

That was followed by a moment of silence.

“How about food?” Jaskier asked eventually, eagerly leaning forward with the confidence of a man, who just outsmarted the other. “Isn’t that more important than some coin? Don’t tell me you can live without bread, ham, or, or cheese–”

And that was the moment the night turned from awkward to downright terrifying as Geralt casually popped a gold coin in his mouth and crunched it with his teeth like a child eats a walnut.

Jaskier forgot how to breathe.

“Coin is good,” Geralt said, apparently undisturbed by the fact that Jaskier was staring at him with comically wide eyes, unblinking. Then, just to make the matter worse, he took a silver coin and munched on it with gusto. He suddenly grimaced and pulled out a chip of metal stuck between his teeth. “They’re debasing the ducat again,” he muttered with disgust.

Jaskier let out a weak hiccup. Geralt looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You want some?”

Jaskier opened his mouth and closed it. He repeated that three times, before he said,

“N-no thanks, I think I’ll skip the, huh, appetizers.”

Silence fell on the camp, only the sound of the cracking fire, the sizzle of roasted rabbit fat, and the crunch of coin under Geralt’s teeth filled the air.

And then Jaskier, because he could never keep his mouth shut, not even when frozen in terror, asked in a small voice,

“How about the women you could buy for coin?”

Geralt stopped eating what appeared to be a Redanian crown to look Jaskier up and down. Whatever he saw, he must have deemed it affirmative, because he started chewing again and said,

“Well, you’re here.” As if that answered anything, his unnaturally golden eyes meeting the bard’s.

Jaskier nearly dropped his newly acquired, fine elven lute.

“Oh,” he said weakly with realisation, then added with a tentative smile, “I think I see what you mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's about it – thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! :) 
> 
> If you have a fun idea in mind, I'm open to requests on tumblr: [ohnoesidontknow.tumblr.com](ohnoesidontknow.tumblr.com) I have very poor time management skills, but I'm always delighted when I get requests and I try my best to answer them all.


End file.
